A Valentines Day tri
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash decides to have a visit with his friends at thier world and runs to Sora and Mimi and they're planning on going on a date and will have a perfect time together at thier moment of valentines day AshXSoraXmimi


**Chapter 1**

 **Ash's double date**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure tri**

At the peaceful city of Japan of course things were bit different here after what the citizens said about seeing monsters came to thier world rampaging the city but there's more things that are different as the stores are preparing for Valentines Day items then they're setting up the anniversary of how a brave hero fused with his creatures that stopped monsters and helps others as the figure shown up was a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him looking at the products of himself his name is Ash Ketchum the legendary Pokémon champion of the Kalos region and the digidestined he's a legend to this world which he's not from here

"I guess things changed around here especially people who remembers me as a legend here. " said Ash as his friend hops on his shoulder

" Pika " said pikachu

"We should go and find our friends if ol gogglehead isn't happy to see me. " said Ash remembering Davis as he's walking to the sidewalk as he remembers the places he been through twice you got a Ash have grown so much as he's continue to walk more till he heard a familiar voice " Ash is that you? " said a girl about his age she has blonde hair, senior high school uniform who was looking at him as Ash regonized her

"M-M-Mimi hey look at you all grown up " said Ash with a blush nervous

"Pika " said pikachu

"I see you haven't changed alot Ash and you look more handsome as I remembered. " Said Mimi as she kissed him and Ash was struck ed by her lust of her kissed mark on his cheek as he got up and looks at her " I see things never changed about you trying to get me to love you. " Said Ash as pikachu nodded

"Of course silly this is Valentines Day and I've been waiting a long time for you to return three times and I was thinking will you go out on a date with me Ash " said Mimi as Ash heard that and now he think of it Sora hasn't send any messages to him since after malomyotismon attack once again at both worlds and defeated him since he ancient digivolve to AncientVoltachu as he returned to his dimension Sora must've forgotten him as he looks at her " sure I love to. " said Ash as Mimi was excited and hugs him then said "I'll see you at 5:00. " said Mimi as she's getting ready for her date as Ash was thinking

"I'm doomed. now I'm going to take Mimi out of the date how will I explained to Sora " said Ash as he's walking at the sidewalks again then he hears voices that are familiar to him " Ash!"as Ash looked behind him he sees his friends Tai,Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tk and Kari all grown up just like his age and seeing thier digimon again too. " guys long time no see. " said Ash as Tai walks to Ash " I'm happy tosee you again Ash it's been a long time since we haven't saw you" said Tai as they're giving each other a high five

"Yeah, it's been a long time. " said Ash as he sees a girl about thier age has black hair, wearing glasses and wears a school uniform and Ash sees a new digimon with her looks like a orange bobcat "Who's you're new friend you guys. " said Ash as they looked at her and her digimon "That's Meiko she's our new friend and another digidestined. " Said Kari as Meiko walks to Ash

"Hi, Ash it's nice to meet you for the first time " said Meiko as she looks away from him Bieng shy to him because he's good looking as Ash turns her around " Hey its okay to be shy but lets be friends for the first time " said Ash as Meiko nodded and smiled at him then they became friends as Tai looks at the watch and sees they're Bieng late for the things they're doing "Sorry Ash we love to start our reunion but we got things to do see ya. " said Tai as the others are heading back as well as Ash now learned that things have changed to his friends and the way they abandoned him of thier chance of the reunion as Ash walks off

"I guess even friends have changed its not the same anymore. " Thought Ash as there's a tear on his face then fall down as pikachu hops on his shoulder once again "Pika pi. " said pikachu as he too was now alone seeing his digipals have not start talking to him they're now looking at the river now alone till "Ash I "as Ash looks behind and sees could it be it's Sora " Sora wow you look beautiful. " said Ash as Sora blushes at him " Thanks you've been grown alot. " Said Sora as she too was looking at the river.

"Feeling alone Ash " said Sora as Ash nodded

"Yes I am. . " said Ash as his head was down and was thinking about all the times he had with the digidestined are now not the same anymore as Sora walks to Ash " it's okay you still got me and I always love you." said Sora as she too kissed him on the cheek as Ash blushed by her "just like the old times. " said Ash as Sora nodded " Yes hey Ash since it's Valentines Day I was thinking that we should go on a date like old times. " said Sora as Ash heard that and looks at her with a smile " That'll be perfect for us. " said Ash as Sora is rushing home "I'll see you at 5 : 00. " said Sora as Ash hears the same time as Mimi told him as Ash's face turn from happy to worried as Sora left

" I am so dead. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Now! got two dates how am I going to be in two places at once. " said Ash as pikachu has a idea as he jumps off Ash's shoulder and runs too his backpack as Ash sees him finding something " you had a idea buddy. " said Ash as pikachu comes out of his backpack showing him the small rock that has the painting of the two tigers showing the sides of yin and yang as Ash knows what it is "the tiger talisman but why...oh I see I'll have to saprate my ideas from my truth. " said Ash now figure out what to do as pikachu nodded to him

"Well there goes nothing. " said Ash as he used the tiger talisman at himself then it's power saprate him from his conclusion of ideas and the courage of truth

"Ah, I like the idea we should all date Sora and Mimi without anyone notice us. " said yin Ash

" Yes and we also need to make sure that no one will not notice anything suspecious. " said yang Ash as they nodded and went to get ready for thier double date to be two places at once but didn't notice that they've been watched by the familar face in the uniform, Cape and wearing glasses as he smiled at the two Ash's as they're all ready for thier double date as the yin Ash is waiting for Mimi wearing a black tuxedo with a white rose and holding flowers as Mimi sees him at this spot

"Ash I knew you'll meet me here. " said Mimi wearing a red dress as the yin Ash blushed

"Yeah I've kept my promise and ready for our date. " said yin Ash as he holds her hand

"I sure am Ash." said Mimi as they're on thier way to thier date as the yang Ash is waiting for Sora as Sora was walking in the green dress and sees Ash "Hey Ash how do I look said Sora as the yang Ash saw her green dress "your beautiful. " said Ash as Sora was blushing as they hold each other's hands as they're heading to the restaurant as the yin Ash and Mimi are at the different restaurant as they're enjoying the food as Mimi told him something "I sure wish Tai and the others are here. " said Mimi as the yin Ash heard that

"Some friends they are. " Said Ash

"What's wrong Ash " said Mimi who was concerned about him

"I've ran into them with thier new friend Meiko and they sure missed me but they had some important things to do besides not planning to spend time with me and pikachu. " Said yin Ash

"I feel bad for you. say care for a dance. " said Mimi that made yin Ash happy as they're finished with thier food and head to the dance floor as they're holding each other and start dancing to each other as for yang Ash and Sora who are enjoying thier date as Sora is going to ask him something

"I heard what happened between you and our friends. " Said Sora

"You heard how they left without talking to me. " said yang Ash as Sora nodded

"I know it's hard of them to leave ya but things have changed now. " said Sora

"Yeah changing isn't the right path. " said yang Ash as Sora knows the way to cheer him up

"Hey how about we enjoy our moment together and have a dance. " said Sora as he nodded and start dancing together as they're continue to dance as the song plays listen to your heart by Roxette as the song have became thier moment together as the other Ash is dancing with Mimi as thier song was the same as they both shared thier moments as they stopped and decide to sit down then Sora asked him something

"Ash there's one thing I want to ask you." said Sora as Ash looks at her

" Sure what is it? " Said Ash

"I heard about you and Mimi are going on a date is that true. " said Sora

"Yes it's true Sora " said Ash as Sora heard that then ask him more

"And how come I see you with me and not with Sora you can tell me please. " Said Sora as Ash knew he has no choice as he shows her half of his tiger talisman as Sora have heard Ash told her about his adventuresof other worlds and dimensions and now learned that Ash used the tiger talisman to saprate himself from his ideas and truth

"You used the talisman have you. " Said Sora

"Yes and I don't want to upset you. " said Ash as Sora was smiling at him

"That's okay Ash you had told the truth and let's go and find your half and Mimi " said Sora as Ash nodded and are now going to find the other Ash and Mimi as for those two they're having a great time as Mimi asked him something " Hey Ash I want to ask you something." said Mimi

" Sure what is it? " Said Ash

"I heard that you're going on a date with Sora and the next thing I saw with me can you please tell me. " Said Mimi as the yin Ash then shows her his half of his talisman as Mimi now learns that she's with the yin Ash

"Yes I was a yin Ash when he heard about his double date with you and Sora he used his tiger talisman to saprate us. " said Ash

"Hey we should get going to find your half and I think I know what to do " said Mimi as they're heading back to find his half but they're all in luck because they all ran into each other

"Hi Mimi " said Sora as her and Biyomon sees her and palmon

"Hi Sora. " Said Mimi as her and palmon saw her and Biyomon as they watched the two Ash's went back together into one Ash they know

" Well what was the plan you had in mind. "said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as the four girls looked at Ash and pikachu with smiles

"Why we're planning on the double date with you Ash. " said Sora and Mimi

"That means you can hang out with us pikachu "said Palmon and Biyomon as the two decide of one thing

" Well you know what they say pikachu " said Ash looking at his friend

"Pika " said pikachu

"If you can't beat them join them. " said Ash as they're walking together as they enjoy thier date and they're at the theater together seeing star wars the force awakens together as they enjoyed the large popcorn and a extra large soda with three straws to use as the theater was over Mimi brings Ash and Sora to her room at the hotel as she looks at Ash " Ash we got a surprisefor you. " said Mimi as Ash heard that " What kind of surprises Sora and Mimi? "Said Ash

(Lemon scene )

Sora and Mimi are pushing Ash to the bed as they're on top of him as Sora was kissing him and Mimi was kissing him as well until Ash turns them around and starts kissing the two at the necks each as Sora and Mimi were softly moaning by Ash's kissing as Mimi takes off his hat then Sora goes for his sweat-tee and takes it off then Ash slowly takes his black shirt off revealed his chest as Sora and Mimi pushes Ash to the bead as they took off thier green and red dresses to reveal thier bra and panties as they made a move on him.

Ash slowly goes behind Sora's back and unhooking her bra as he let's the bra fall off and reveal her b cup breasts to Ash then he did the same to Mimi as he undid her bra and was the same size as Sora's breasts as the girls remove thier panties now thier naked they start with Ash's black pants as they unzipped them and pushes them down along with his boxers as they see his member

" Ash sure growns alot . " Said sora as she grabs the member and put it in her mouth and starts bopping "Wow Sora you're good. " said Ash was moaning of her thrusting his member as Sora continues mora as fast as she was "Sora I think I'm going to explode. " said Ash as he fires his seed in her mouth then swallows it

" Now it's my turn. " Said Mimi as she grabs his member and starts thrusting him in her mouth

" Wow you're hot when you do that ." said Ash as Mimi continue to thrust some more as she's going so fast as Sora "Mimi I think I'm going to explode. " shouted Ash as he fires his seed inside Mimi as she swallows it then Ash went closer to them as Ash was sucking Sora's breast "Oh, Ash. " Said Sora moaning from Ash as he's done with her breast then he starts going on top of her

"Are you ready. " Said Ash

"Yes Ash I'm ready. " Said Sora as Ash begins to thrusting her as they're moaning as Ash continues to thrust inside her " Oh Arceus this is good. " said Ash as he's thrusting her " Ash I think I'm gonna cum! "Said Sora " me too Sora let's come together. " said Ash as they continue as Ash fires his seed inside Sora as she's moaning then it's mimi's turn as Ash walks to her and starts licking her pelvis "Oh, Ash you're good. " said Mimi as Ash continues to eat her up as he felt her love juice was flooding then Ash starts going on top of her

"Are you ready Mimi " said Ash

"I'm ready Ash " said Mimi as Ash starts thrusting her as Mimi was crying and moaning at him as Sora watches them " Wow Ash is good. " said Sora laying on the bed of exhausted as Ash and Mimi are continuing with the thrusting "Ash, I'm gonna cum! " Said Mimi " me too let's cum together. " said Ash as he fires his seed inside Mimi

(End lemon scene)

as they're tired and now both Ash,Sora and Mimi are laying at the bed both naked as they looked at each other then said

" That's the best Valentines Day date ever!"said Mimi

" You'll say that again Mimi " said Sora as Ash looks at them

"Speaking of having one girlfriend now I had two girlfriends that makes me feel lucky. " Said Ash as they nodded then they're falling asleep together then said one thing to each other

"We love you Ash!"said Sora and Mimi

"I love you two Sora and Mimi. " Said Ash as they're eyes are closing and dreaming of thier future together as they all sleep with smiles on thier faces Sora and Mimi are sleeping on Ash's shirtless body with smiles

 **Yes instead of doing one of AshXsora and AshXmimi lemons I did a threesome AshXSoraXmimi lemon as the Valentines Day special and I'm doing the AshxKari love story with a lemon tomorrow and now hope you enjoy the Valentines Day tri and tomorrow I'll show your favorite you've been waiting for a AshxKari lemon only in adventure 2 version and now good night see you all at tomorrow**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


End file.
